My girlfriend's wedding
by Tsuta yousei
Summary: Over the past decade or so, Chazz Princeton gained everything he ever wanted, now a former friend is getting married, and things are about to change... does he truly have it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, what's up?**

**So, this is a mini series about, well whatever the (probably crappy) summary. **

**Anyway, I am not absolutely sure about whether this is true, but in this story one finishes DA at 18, groovy? Okay, let's go!**

**1- Walk Away**

I made this bed  
I choose to lie in it  
Live with my regrets  
Sleep with what I said  
Could this be the end  
Am I standing on the edge  
Of everything I wanted now

I was afraid  
I was afraid

Maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I fear  
It's easier to walk away from everything

Separate my soul  
With all the things we shared  
I'm fallin' to pieces now  
Say a prayer for me  
When you go to bed  
I'm in need of your faith now

I was afraid

Maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I fear  
It's easier to walk away from everything

If we could just reset  
And live in happiness  
Instead of our regrets  
We'd salvage everything  
We don't have to walk away

Pray for me now  
I'm in need of faith  
Pray for me now  
I'm in need

Maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I feared  
It's easier to walk away from everything

If we could just reset  
And live in happiness  
Instead of our regrets  
We'd salvage everything

It was an extremely hot afternoon. Chazz Princeton and his girlfriend had just returned from the hotel swimming pool, she was taking a shower so he decided to just lay under the air conditioning. He soon noticed the daily news paper which was probably left there by the cleaning person. He flipped through it, nothing interesting…

Suddenly, his eyes fell upon a report on the social page-

_**"International dueling superstar Zane Truesdale his girlfriend for seven years now, Miss Carmen Long have announced their engagement, and…"**_

Carmen long… that was a name he has not heard in a while.

Over the years after Duel Academy, things have made an extremely bright turn for Chazz, everything was going his way.

His final duel in the academy was against his long time rival, Jaden Yuki. In that match, he was finally able to beat him. Ever since he was on an overall winning streak. Another bonus in becoming eighteen was finally able to shake his older brothers off. After their father died, his vast fortune was divided in three- a third for each son, and at eighteen Chazz was finally able to claim his part. More so, he also found out that their laid mother left him solely the entire sum of her money and all her properties.

Just to make things ever more perfect, his long time crush, Alexis Rhodes began returning the feeling and they have been officially dating for four years.

But Carmen long, she was not someone he will ever forget.

Although very few people knew of their relationship, he always saw Carmen as his best friend. Apparently, she did not see their relationship the same way… one day she confessed that she loved him, although she knew how he felt towards Alexis, then they pretty much stopped talking.

Chazz always regretted that their relationship ended that way, but he also thought he would be selfish to ask of her to remain his friend. He has ranted on and on about Alexis to her so many times, he realized how much he hurt her and saw it best to leave her alone.

"What are you reading there?" Alexis asked stepping out of the bathroom in a pink towel. After all, she decided dueling wasn't for her and became a professional cheerleader for a basketball team.

"Is it interesting?"

"Not as interesting as you are… minus that towel." He said smirking at her.

"No seriously, you looked so preoccupied, what is it?"

"A couple of our old schoolmates are getting married."

"So why is it in the paper?"

"Because they are Zane Truesdale and Carmen Long."

"Who's Carmen Long?"

He felt like smacking his forehead, but then a little voice reminded him _cheerleader…_

XXXXXXXX

"Hola Carmensita." Said her mother as Carmen opened the door to the two storey house. Along with her mother came her little sister who greeted her with a warm hug.

"Hello mama, Esmeralda, how are you?"

After a short wile of small talk, the women were going to business.

"So, have you chosen you maids of honor yet?" Giovanna, her mother asked.

"Of course!", was Esmeralda's quick response, "me! I'm gonna be her maid of honor."

Carmen laughed lightly, Esme was always like that, so fun and jubilant.

She had quite the family, her parents met when her father, who is an archeologist, visited Mexico on an expedition to explore a Mayan temple. Aside of Esmeralda, Carmen had two more brothers- Luke and Antonio.

Carmen herself is a charming person. She had tanned skin, soft brown eyes and long dark brown hair. Her lips are almost always in a smile, since she is a kind and friendly person who can listen to anyone and be considerate to their needs.

"Of you will be a maid of honor, you and Holly."

"Well, what about your dress? We must go shopping together! And the flower arrangements, the cake, invitations…"

Invitations… that was one of the things on her mind, but that was something to share with Holly, he best friend and colleague.

After DA, Carmen decided to enroll into a designing school and is now an internal designer. Holly and her work together in a little company they founded after college.

At about 17:30, the door opened and in came her fiancée, who kindly greeted Mrs. Long and young Esmeralda. He gave Carmen a peck on the cheek, over time thanks to her warm personality displaying emotions became less odd to him to some extent.

After Giovanna and Esmeralda left, Carmen started on dinner. While she was stirring, Carmen felt a familiar pair of hands holding he waist and her beloved nuzzling her neck, planting soft kisses on it which send chills down her spine.

"Guess what?"

"What?" she asked, trying to concentrate a bit so that the food won't burn.

"I found the perfect place for our honeymoon."

"Really? And that might be…"

"A surprise."

"Come on, you know, I could beat it out of you…"

"Or find some other creative way."

She smiled, feeling incredibly happy. Life was really working out for her, everything was perfect. Everything, minus one thing… a distant shadow from the past.

Her long ago cut off relationship with one Chazz Princeton.

It always clouded her, she felt bad for losing a friend and for running away from a situation like that which she should have confronted.

That night, when the two were in bed, Carmen decided to make it right, and so…

"Amor?"

"Yes?" he responded and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you think that maybe we should invite some of our old classmates to the wedding?"

"Whatever you want love."

The lyrics are by Good Charlotte and hence do not belong to me, neither do any of the Characters except Carmen long, her family and Holly James.


	2. Cool

**Note: being the forgetful soul that I am, I forgot to mention the OOCness, I apologize. Most of it is explained later, well, I also intended it to be somewhat humorous and for some parts I have different conception of the characters. **

**Have a gr8 day!**

**2- Cool**

Holly James pushed up her sunglasses so that they pulled her short bleached hair back.

She and her best friend/ colleague had just gone out for lunch.

"You hair looks horrible," Holly bluntly commented as they sat down, "You can see those split ends from miles."

"Thank you Holly, that's very kind of you." Carmen responded, being use to Holly's blunt sincerity.

And so their conversation went on about the business and other things, until finally Carmen mentioned her mild distress.

"Are you still digging this guy?"  
"NO!"

"So what's the freakin' big deal?"

Carmen tried explaining, but the real answer was just too personal, even though it was her best friend she was talking to. Carmen never was one for opening up too much, to anyone, not her friends, family, or even her fiancée.

"Just invite him, or don't!"

Holly was going insane, usually she would listen to anything over an apple pie, but Carmen was not like that, immature, she did not appreciate it.

"Stop it, you're going all high school girl over this!"

Carmen sighed, "You're right. I just won't invite, that's it."

XXXXX

"Who is it?" Alexis Rhodes grunted. It was four in the afternoon and a knock on the door woke her up. Of course her boyfriend did not wake up, or he was just feigning sleep so he will not have to get up.

Behind the door stood a message boy holding an envelope, who said he had something for one Chazz Princeton.

Alexis signed for it then locked the door.

"What is it?"

"So you were awake! You sneaky bastard!"

Alexis tried to keep the envelope away, but he managed to snatch it away.

"What is it?"

Chazz could not believe his eyes… he was officially invited to the wedding he just read about in the news paper a week ago.

He had to wonder… what the hell was this suppose to mean? He has not been in contact with either of them for years, why would he be invited?

"Whoa, this is weird." Alexis commented, and she was right. It was strange.

The following day, he decided to get to the bottom of it. Although it was not a real Sherlock Holmes mystery, it still bugged him.

Finding Carmen was easy enough. He found out that she worked independently and located her office. That afternoon he paid a visit to the place, where he was greeted by a woman with short blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, may I help you?" she said politely.

"I'm looking for Miss Long."

"She's out at the moment."

He asked when she will be back, in response he received an uncertain answer. He then asked for her whereabouts. He wanted to get this over with.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Look," he began in an agitated tone but decided not to let his temper get the best of him, since he needed the information and continued, "My name is Chazz Princeton, would you,"  
"Oh!" she said looking him over, this was the guy she has heard of.

_Not bad._ She thought, then released the information she had of Carmen current location.

XXXXX

_I cannot believe this catering business took me two hours! Gee… it's only food!_

Carmen thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Outside the sun was setting, and Carmen decided it best to head home. She was about to catch a taxi, but she had another thing coming…

There she was, Carmen Long. She had hardly changed, physically anyway.

Carmen was never outstandingly beautiful, but not hard on the eyes either.

"Carmen?"

She spun quickly at the sound of her name, only to see a face she has not seen in a long time, but there was no mistaking it.

_How many people have this hair style?_

"Well, well. If it isn't Chazz Princeton. Long time no see."

"Let me cut to the chase- why did you invite me to your wedding? I know it wasn't Truesdale, so,"  
"You haven't changed a bit, still the rude brat you always were."

"The rude brat who was your best friend."  
"Yeah, best friend, a friend who let go of me pretty easily and doesn't even ask how I'm doing after not speaking to me for a decade! You know, you did have good question- why did I invite you anyway? Forget it, it was stupid." Carmen said in a low but upset tone.

Unlike her past friend, Carmen was not at all quick to anger.

She was about to walk away, seeing no point in the conversation, when he stopped her with a surprising apology.

"Would you like to have coffee, or something?"  
"Sure," she said smiling. Although she was not quick to anger, she was fast to forgive, "I need to go home now, but I'm available tomorrow, we can have lunch."

Carmen missed their friendship. In their youth they were both sort of outcasts in some way. Carmen was not always liked because she was just being herself.

She could never be too open with her emotions, while other girls would be friendly amongst each other, she couldn't. Not with a lot of them anyhow.

But Chazz was one of those people who she felt free with, she did not have to force herself to be nice, it was all natural.

The next day, after Holly teased her all morning in the office, it was time for her scheduled lunch. She was wearing a white buttoned short sleeved top and a white skirt with embroider orange flowers.

The two met at the cafe Carmen usually went to with Holly. When she arrived, he was already there, sitting by a table outside.

"Hi, what's up?" he said awkwardly. The entire situation was awkward.

"Fine, you?"  
"Good, good."  
"The next thing I'll be asking you about the weather..." Carmen said jokingly, trying to break the ice.

"Look, I... I'm not sure what I'm suppose to say, this is,"

"Odd? Yeah... well, the reason I invited you to my wedding is because I wanted to reestablish the connection."

And so, they continued to talk until the conversation began to flow.

Carmen asked him about his life, what he was up to, and was asked the same things pretty much.

"Now, I have to ask this- you and the Kaiser? How?"  
"Well, it's not a very exciting story... anyway, after I told you hoe I felt and you know the rest I went to the shore, just to be alone. I wasn't crying or anything, but I suppose you could say I seemed upset. So, I was staring at the distance, when I finally noticed another person was there, it took a while register that there was the most important guy in school. We didn't speak or anything, he just... glared at me. Anyway, one day a couple of years later I found myself in some shady duel- don't ask how, it's a dreadful story- and there he was, Zane Truesdale himself. After the duel, which he won, I thought maybe I should say hello, but being me as you know I thought I would come off as an idiot. Much to my own dismay, I continued coming to that place, just to see him. The fact that DA's former best duelist was doing this bewildered me. To make a very long story short, one day I finally went up to talk to him. He was not very friendly to say the least, which made me even more suspicious- he was, as I recalled, very polite. Again, trying to keep it short, after a while I decided to do something. Don't ask me what made it happen, because he was not the least bit nice to me, but I cared, and so arranged, In some crocked way, a duel between him and Jaden. After that it was like the old him was back. He thanked me for sticking by him and the rest is history."

"I can imagine the two of you in public," Chazz chuckled, "probably acting like you don't know each other."

"That's the idea..."

"Tell me, does that secretary of yours have torte syndrome or something?"

"I don't have a secretary."

"The big mouth, short blonde hair..."  
"That's Holly, she my partner, and she had a car accident a few year ago, head injury, since then she says pretty much everything she thinks."

"Are you with anyone?"

The answer Carmen received was a bit of a shock, but she said she was happy that he got his heart's desire.

They continued to converse until Carmen had to go back to the office.


	3. More to life

**3- More to life**

That is what always bewildered Chazz about Carmen. She had the best poker face on the planet. She could be incredibly calm, hardly display any emotion, and barely befriend two people but once she lets someone in, she shows her warm, caring side.

Here they were, they have not spoken in almost ten years, and yet it was like they have never stopped being friends. That is what made the few people who actually knew Carmen like her so much.

On the other hand, a lot of people did not like her, because she hardly shows that softer side. He remembered how many times he heard people gossip in DA about how weird she was. The truth is, that it was just her being… her. She was and still is real, just herself nothing more nothing less.

XXXXXXXX

"How about pink for the maids of honor?" suggested Esmeralda while she, Carmen, Mrs. Long, and Holly were walking towards the dress shop.

Carmen flinched, and Holly added ever elegantly-

"No, that's disgusting! You have a horrible taste in colors."

Carmen could not help but chuckle.

_Holl, you rule. _

When they arrived at the shop, Mrs. Long suggested that the color of the dresses should be burgundy, a suggestion which was acceptable for everyone.

Carmen really did not care, as long as it was not going to be pink or baby blue it sounded fine. At a certain point she thought that maybe they should just wear whatever they want, but her mother immediately dismissed the idea.

Giovanna Long was always conservative, and when Carmen told her she was getting married, Giovanna was overjoyed and wished to be involved in every detail. Carmen was very thankful for that, since planning weddings was not her usual agenda, and she was pretty clueless.

"NO!" the three women said in unison after Carmen tried the first dress. The response continued to be the same for the next three dresses.

_Oh my god, it's only a dress, why is this such a hassle? I should have gone alone… what was I thinking? My mother, my insane friend and my eighteen year old sister, it's a recipe for disaster!_

"Gals, this is the last one I'm trying. Seriously, putting these things on is quite the nuisance." 

"You only get married once, it has to be perfect." Her mother said, Carmen and Esmeralda giggled, but of course Holly said what needed to be said-

"Maybe in the last century…"

Finally, there was a unanimous consent about the dress.

It was made of silk, the cut was a mermaid style up to above the hips where it widens to a few ruffles then it is plain. It also had embroidery and had colloquial where the hip was.

After the stressing ordeal picking a dress with the group, Carmen decided it best to leave what remains of the arrangements in her mothers hands.

The thought was finalized in her mind upon hearing the catastrophe seating arrangements was going to be.

_We should've gotten married in an Elvis chapel in Vegas…_

As they walked into the Italian restaurant, one which Carmen has never visited before called 'Le nozze di Figaro', when…

"Oh my god!!" Esmeralda practically shouted, "you're from the city's cheerleading team, I love you!!"

_Dear me… Esme is going celebrity crazy in public, good virgin…_

Although her sister's vitality was something Carmen appreciated, at times it became over- enthusiastic to the point of immaturity, which could be really embarrassing, especially since Carmen did not like the extra attention her sister was earning them at the moment.

"Well, either I don't see you in a millennia or you never leave me alone."

"Hi Chazz."

Carmen said, wanting to burry herself. How disgraceful… her sister putting a show like that in public, so now everyone was staring, and the person she was admiring was company of a familiar fellow human, great.

"Could you please give me an autograph, please?" Esmeralda asked the blonde girl, which Carmen recognized as,

"Alexis Rhodes?"

_The Obelisk blue queen turned professional cheerleader? What the heck…_

"Yeah, that's me… here sweetie." She said, signing Esmeralda's calendar.

"Babe, this is Carmen Long."

Alexis was another person Carmen never spoke to in DA.

She never thought much of her, except that she was a very good duelist. The notion of her turned cheerleader bewildered her, she had such a bright future.

"Oh. Hey, how are you?"

Meanwhile Carmen's entourage went to sit down.

"I have never seen you here before." She commented.

"We come here a lot." Chazz added.

"First time… well, I need to join my family, so, I'll see you around." Carmen said, the whole situation was a bit awkward.

_How convenient, I had to land in this restaurant… wait, why is this such a big deal? Oh, right, it's you the practically anti social girl clashing with miss cheerleader here, whom you've heard of almost every day for the most of school from your crush… gods, when did my life become such a soap opera? _

Carmen thought bitterly, but then again, she was suppose to be having fun…

"We should go on a double date sometime."

The blonde suggested out of the blue.

The notion did not appeal much to Carmen, but she thought it would be cordial to accept, since it would probably never come to pass.

"That was… weird." Carmen said to Holly, then asked for the whereabouts of her family members, only yo acknowledge that her mother was in the water closet and her sister- flirting with the bartender.

"Your sister is crazy." Holly added.

Carmen sighed- Family, you've got to love them.


	4. Mountain

**4- Mountain**

"I can't believe you put us up this…" Zane said to Carmen as she was fixing her hair in a bun.

"I thought you'd be glad to see your old pal." Carmen said. If anyone hate these kind of situations more then her it was Zane.

"Are you sure she became a…" He found it difficult to put Alexis in the same sentence with the word 'cheerleader', especially when the two were connected by an 'is'.

Carmen nodded and put the house keys in her purse.

The two walked to their car. Indeed, being a professional duelist at Zane's level came with certain privileges, such as buying a fancy car, but the couple chose something a little less attention seeking then a Mercedes and got a Toyota.

"Yup, this is it… the address he gave me." Carmen said as they drew closer.

"A five star restaurant… what a surprise." Zane commented, not having anything against the idea, but in relation to the rest of the situation it was…

"Well, at least there'll be good food!" Carmen said smiling, food was always something which she took rather seriously, she learned to cook all sorts of things and did it very well.

"Oh, I deal with clients." Carmen said in response to Alexis asking her how someone who always speaks her mind work with clients.

Surprisingly, she was dense at all.

_'Then again, I was thinking with prejudice, who ever said cheerleaders can't be smart?'_

The restaurant was fantastic. The food was excellent, and whoever build this place really has style, or so Carmen thought.

It was sort of a mash between an old fashioned elegant French restaurant and a high-Tec club. Musically, the place also made unique choices- practically everything from Mozart to jazz and modern hip hop.

_'How is it that we never came here before? Then again… it is us after all…' _

Just as Carmen was thinking that, a familiar tune came and the voice of Chazz asking if she remembered it.

"Like hell I wouldn't remember!"

The song was an upbeat tune which the pair once decided described their friendship exactly.

"We've gotta dance to this! You guys don't mind, right?"

"Uh, Chazz…. I don't do dancing, not in public anyway." Carmen answered.

"Come on Carmel, let's go, I won't take no for an answer."

"It's alright, go." Said Zane.

While Chazz and Carmen were on the dance floor, an awkward conversation began between Alexis and Zane.

"I always knew you'll make it big, you're an excellent duelist." She said.

"So were you."

An awkward silence was between them after that sentence until Alexis said-

"So, you are getting married, talk about a surprise…"

At the same time the song was ending, and a slow song began to play.

Chazz suggested they return to their table, but Carmen- who realized Zane wanted to speak to his friend from old times asked if he wanted another dance.

"I thought you said you don't do dancing."

Carmen shrugged and the two danced a slow.

As the song faded, they returned to the table. Just before they were within hearing range, Zane said-

"You know, I expected more from you, Alexis. This is rather a… disappointment."

The word stung Alexis, and so she drifted into thought of her life.

_'Funny,' _she thought, _'it all started with you…'_

During a long time in high school Alexis liked Zane, as more then a friend, but she never said anything and he certainly made no such contact with her. When she finally got over him, it was only to replace him with Jaden. This time she mustered up the courage to tell her beloved how she felt, only o suffer a rejection.

Her romantic status continued to be like that after Duel Academy as well. As soon as guys acknowledged her superior dueling skills they would lose interest. Alexis realized that her strong, dominant and independent personality scared men or rather intimidated them. _'And what is being a top duelist without someone to share everything with?'_

She felt very lonesome and so decided to be what guys liked- not too bright, gentle, and needy to some degree. Of course cheerleading was the extreme opposite of everything she was, but it was worth it, every guy she wanted fell head over heels in love with her.

_'Was it really? I lost myself…' _she often had those thoughts, but brushed them away by all means possible.

_'What else could I do? I mean…guys don't like girls who are superb duelists. Look as Carmen, she was in Slifer the whole time and was always a weak duelist, sure she isn't dumb or needy or… who am I kidding? I found the easy way out…'_

Reencountering Zane Truesdale made a grave impact on Alexis. Until he said those words, she believed she had everything- wealth, fame, a life of lavish… but he was right. She realized how much she sacrificed her personality on the alter of… this.

Alexis always knew she made a difficult choice, but receiving such contempt from Zane was really a major blow.

XXXXXXX

"That was… fun." Carmen said while lying in bed beside her fiancée.

She then kissed his cheek and trailed down to his neck.

At the same time Chazz and Alexis were also going to bed, but not so romantically as the above couple. Both were disturbed by their thoughts.

Alexis was busy with beating herself up about her life and Chazz could not get his mind off Carmen.

He kept thinking about them slow dancing, his hands on her waist… unlike his girlfriend, Carmen was fuller, not to the point of being fat, but definitely full.

Carmen… she never was a beauty queen, but her looks were unique and she was pretty. She never stood out in high school. She was a pretty poor duelist, despite the fact Chazz tried to teach her.

Funny, their relationship was always a secret, since he did not want others to know he was associating with a Slifer.

_'Now there is nothing more I would want then the whole world to see us…holding hands, kissing…Whoa! What the fk am I thinking? No way… Carmel is my friend, and besides… I'm with Alexis. This is everything I ever wanted, what the hell is going through my head?'_

Those same thoughts continued playing in his mind over and over again. Was he actually falling in love with Carmen Elisabeth Long?

If he would let this sudden emotion take over, he'll lose everything… or rather everything will be nothing since he could never have her, she belonged to someone else.

_'I have all the money in the world, I'm successful in what I always waned to do, and I have the girl of my dreams lying by my side…'_

He continued trying to dismiss and repress any thought of Carmen.

But nothing helped… he finally fell asleep with the conclusion that he was indeed falling for his best friend.

_'If only she knew… she would probably ask if I think she's Mary-Sue or something…' _


	5. Far Away

**5- Far Away**

A couple of weeks went by, autumn was nearing and along with it Zane and Carmen's wedding.

_'It's not too late to tell her…' _Chazz thought while lying by the poolside. Alexis was in their suite, ever since their double date with the engaged couple she had been depressed and distant. Chazz thought that maybe she wanted the same thing, marriage, but he quickly forgot it since he was preoccupied and aloof himself.

With that last thought the annoying little voice of Ojama Yellow, a card he long ago locked in a box and forgot about came and reminded him that it was too late, she was going to be wed in four days.

_'Even if, what would I say? Hey, I suddenly fell in love with you half an hour before you're getting married, let's elope and leave everything behind? Yeah, it's stupid.' _

It was strange- all that time he achieved everything, every last shard of something he ever wanted, but now he was hollow and lonely because his one desire could not be bought by money or dueled for.

Alexis felt very ill, she did not attend practice for almost a week, she was losing weight, generally, things were not going so well for her. What made it worse was that no one cared. Her parents called once, for about five minutes, none of her friends from the team did the same. Atticus was out of the country, and the cherry top- her boyfriend would probably not notice if she dropped dead in that room.

_'I gave up all my dreams and ambitions to become popular, now I see that nothing of it was ever real. No one cares about you if you're not at the top of your game, I became substitutable, I always was.'_

Alexis felt tired of being angsty, she hated it. She always hated uselessness and this situation was useless. She knew she had two options, she decided that she has to make a choice and stop whining about it- one was to leave things as they were, continue in living a lie, or two- now that will take courage. The second option is to dust off her deck, quit the cheerleading team, break up from her boyfriend and leave her luxurious life for one of pursuing her true dreams.

"Carmensita, you are getting married in four days and you still did not choose between lilies and roses for your bouquet!" her mother said while they were waiting for the lady of the flower shop to arrive. _'I wish I was at the duel right now, agh…'_

The wedding preparations were driving her insane, she hated the fact that everyone made it out to be life and death decisions. As for the duel, Zane was playing against some hot shot from Korea, Carmen really wanted to be there- although she never excelled at it, she loved the game- and support him, but someone had to wait for that woman.

She failed to understand how choosing between fish or chicken for the first dish became such an issue, when really all a wedding is, is a celebration of love.

_'Where is the love in floral arrangements? All I wanted was a small party, with a few people we both care for, and to marry the man I love.'_

"Mama, when you married dad- did you make such a big sting about it?"

"Why, yes, Carmensita my darling, I know you are a modest person and that you like your privacy, but you are the first of my children to get married and I want your wedding day to be something you remember as very special for the rest of your life."

Carmen smiled. She did not say anything, but she did not feel so grumpy anymore. Her mother was perhaps extravagant, but her heart was in the right place.

"So what will it be Miss Long- lilacs or roses?"

"You know what, forget about those, I want sunflowers."

Carmen made the finale decision, and was now free to have some time to herself before her wedding.

"Alexis? Are you here?" Chazz said coming into the suite.

"Yes." Came her voice from the bathroom. As soon as she came out he told he had something important to say, she said that so did she and he insisted she went first.

"For the last couple of days, I've been thinking about my life, my choices… and I realized that I'm not happy. It's not you, just everything. I'm living a lie and I can't go on like this anymore. I've gotta leave and go after the things I want."

Not much to her surprise, Chazz was beaming. Alexis was not dumb- she knew exactly why he was so distant, it was because of her, Carmen. Although she was busy with her own disturbing thoughts, the way he was behaving made it so obvious, that one would have to be a fool not to comprehend.

Chazz tried to hide his delight, now he would not have to make up some lame excuse in order to break up with her, but he found it difficult to contain his enthusiasm.

"I'll pack my stuff and leave ASAP, good luck with her…" Alexis said smirking. Truth to be told, she was never in love with her now ex-boyfriend, they just had very good chemistry and being together suited them both well. Not that this meant she was with him for his money, just that the got along and had a strong physical attraction, plus- a gorgeous cheerleader and a young millionaire always looked good together.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…" Alexis just chuckled in response and went on to pack her bags, today is the day of her rebirth, the rebirth of Alexis Rhodes queen of Obelisk.

The following day, Carmen went CD shopping. She intended to go alone, she really just wanted some time for herself, but her friend Chazz called and said he had to see her, urgently, how could she decline?

While Carmen was browsing through the classical section, having her eye on a recording of Arthur Rubenstein playing Chopin nocturnes, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Chazz, how are you?"

"Umm, fine, you?"

"Great. Do wanna take this to a café or something?"

"Yeah, that'll be good."

"Okay, just let me pay for this." She said taking the Rubenstein recording to the cashier.

They sat at a small café, she ordered, he said he was not hungry.

"Okay, so what was it you had to say so anxiously?" she asked with a little smile.

"Look," he said taking a deep breath, "I know this'll sound stupid, but, I fell in love with you."

Carmen looked into his sad coal eyes for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing.

"A pre-matrimonial prank, that's a good one…"

After saying that, there was an awkward silence, then Carmen realized- he was not joking.

"What the hell Chazz?! Why did you have to lay this on me three days before my wedding? What do you think, that I'll ditch the wedding and escape to Hawaii with you?!"

"I'm… sorry…"

Carmen felt bad for getting so upset, but the notion was ridiculous.

"I just said it to take it off my chest," he continued, "I know you will never do something

like that, and I didn't mean to just drop the bomb on you like that, I apologize."

Carmen did not say a thing, she just left money on the table, although the coffee was not served to her yet.


	6. Photograph

**6- Photograph**

"Carmen Elisabeth Long, I love you, there really is nothing more to it, and I promise to honor, protect, and cherish you until the day I die."

Carmen looked at her very soon to be husband with a smile. She loved that vow, no cliché's, just true and to the point.

She chose to read a few lines of a sonnet by Elizabeth B. Browning-

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. _

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height _

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For ends of being and ideal grace. _

Rest of the ceremony went on as usual, ending with the priest announcing them husband and wife.

Outside it was cold autumn day, the leaves in shades of red, orange and brown covered the earth, a lovely velvet carpet.

Chazz sat at table with a group of people he did not know, alone.

The ceremony felt odd- on the one hand it burned, and he felt like he never should have come, on the other hand, he came to support a person he held dear and seeing her felicity felt right.

On the way to his table, Chazz encountered a few folks he had not seen in ages- Syrus and Jaden, still best friends.

Seeing that made him envious- he had a friend like that, he lost her, they reconnected, and he was afraid that now he lost her again, this time forever.

She looked beautiful and radiant, a bright smile did not leave her face.

Carmen really took her mother's words in. Yes, she was right, today is a special day, one which will never repeat itself. Today is the day she is marrying the man she loves, a true, real, breathing love. And by god, it felt good. So why not celebrate it in the most extravagant manner? So yes, flower arrangements do matter, and hell feeding the guests is also a pretty important issue. In this same tone- why not invite a million people- as long as they are all friends and beloved ones.

She got her sunflowers, a charming bouquet of them. They represent exactly what she felt- warmth.

"Now my dear, where was it you said you are going to?" Mr. Long, a sweet man in his early sixties with a bushy moustache.

"Well, if someone would tell me, I'd love to share the information…" Carmen said, jokingly frowning at her husband.

"Well, wherever it is, you better take good care of her!"

"Now you remember to say that, Luke?" Carmen asked sarcastically.

After chatting with the Longs, the newly weds went over to the Truesdale family table, where Jaden- being with Syrus- was, and was he happy to see them. As usual Carmen was a bit more responsive to the massive affection, but was still herself and found it a little overwhelming.

Chazz wanted to go talk to her, say congratulations or something, but found it awkward. Then again, not approaching her may be the last and fatal blow to their relationship.

He inhaled and poked his grilled fish, attempting to make his inner turmoil unapparent.

With those unpleasant thoughts in mind, Chazz felt a hand on his shoulder. Expecting it to be Jaden wanting to hug him or something, Chazz spun quickly, yelling at the person not to touch him.

"Sorry… and people say I have problems!" it was Haley, what did she want?

"Yeah… umm, I thought you were someone else." _What do you want?_

"Carmen asked me to see if you were here, Mr. Manners, she wants a word."

She… wanted to talk to him?

Outside, far from everyone else, she stood, wrapped in a coat, waiting.

A few strands of her hair were twirling in the wind.

Chazz approached her, feeling nervous. What if she was going to ask him to leave her alone and never talk to her again? 

Instead, he saw a smiling face looking back at him.

"Who ever thought the world will turn like this… funny."  
"Look, Carr, I'm so,"  
She cut him off. "No need to apologize. Truth is, when I first saw you again and we spoke, I was fairly disappointed. You were not being the Chazz I knew- tough, funny, ambitious. It was like you have achieved everything, and your everything was so shallow, the Chazz I knew would not want to laze around with his cheerleader girlfriend at a hotel all day. "

"That's why I realized you are the one I want. Because all this time I thought I had it all, but you see the reason I fell for Alexis to begin with was her strong attitude, and,"

"I understand. But I don't think I'm the one for you, maybe because I am a piece of the past, of the you you use to be, I remind you of that, but you need to find yourself and get back to your track, live your true dreams."

"Carmel you always know what to say."  
"That's because I'm so great, and smart and blah blah, you may hail me now."

The two laughed, then hugged. A warm, friendly embrace.

After that they entered the hall. After a while of dancing, it was time to take pictures for the wedding album.

Of course there were many pictures of the happy couple, the maids of honor, the families in various ensembles.

Carmen pulled Chazz into a picture, which Jaden being Jaden jumped into, and Chazz being Chazz threw a piece of cake on Jaden's face, and a picture of that was taken as well.

**The End**


End file.
